El Secreto de la Diosa, un nuevo ser a nacido
by ReddishSkill
Summary: La 2º Parte donde Reddish Skill contara que le sucedio en el otro lado de la Esfera


**Me quede sin palabras ya que pase de un Lugar Boscoso a un Desierto blanco, intentando saber donde me encontraba me tope con un Alicornio totalmente Negro ella se presento como Nightmare moon, y que seria lo ultimo que viera en vida, ella me ataco destrozándome por dentro su poder me volvía loco llegando a perder totalmente la razón, todo estaba oscuro, una sombra tenebrosa estaba de frente mía, no podía ver con claridad no podía escuchar y el olor a muerte corría al mi alrededor, y cuando desperté de mi dolor, un nuevo lugar me encontraba era el Mundo de Niflheim un mundo Tenebroso donde el Fuego y la Muerte se cernía en la llanura gritos de Dolor, corrían en mi mente la angustia y el odio se convertiría parte de mi ser, un sufrimiento Eterno, pero algo dentro de mí gritaba. "No te Rindas, Sigue Luchando" me levante entre sangre, el dolor era tan inmenso que gorgoteaba lagrimas entre mis ojos, poco a poco fui andando sin Rumbo fijo, hasta toparme con ella, era un Cebra pero su cuerpo no estaba en ese Mundo, ella me recrimino que estaba perturbando su meditación, yo la intentaba suplicar en donde me encontraba pero mi voz había desaparecido no podía comunicarme con ella, en cambio ella solo me gritaba que me alegara de ella, pues para ella yo solo era un monstruo con mi cuerpo destrozado.**

**No sabia que hacer en ese momento, se me ocurrió dibujar en el suelo, pero mis patas perdieron casi toda movilidad, la cebra cansada de mí me explico el lugar donde me encontraba**

**Cebra: "Tu que estas muerto y gritas de muerte, te encuentras en Niflheim un lugar donde los malditos que cayeron luchando acabaron en esa tierra, tu que as caído en desgracia, estarás atrapado por la Eternidad, excepto que entres en lo mas profundo y derrotes a los Señores de la Inmundicia, que devoran las Almas de los que caen en su poder, pues solo así podrás liberarte de las cadenas de la misma muerte"**

**Fiel a las palabras de esa Cebra fui hacia delante, en un Macabro Valle se encontraba un templo en donde cada paso moría aún mas la vida, la atmosfera toxica contaminaba el cuerpo y alma.**

**Me adentre en el Templo, una vez dentro un letrero ponía. "Tu ser que entras en el Templo de Niflheim, ten en cuenta que aquí la vida no existe pues tu aliada solo conoce la muerte, en cada habitación habrá una criatura mortal y te estará esperando ve y encuentra tu destino.", tras leerlo seguí adelante sin mirar atrás. **

**El Primer enfrentamiento mortal fue contra el _Garm_, el Cerbero. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de bocas ya que esa criatura devoraba a todo ser viviente que se le acercaba, una criatura Enorme pero con una pequeña debilidad ya que para derrotarlo tuve que se comido por este una vez dentro del monstruo, le destroce con mi espada y saliendo por su costado conseguí destruirle.**

**Seguí hasta la Segunda habitación que estaba rodeada por un río Toxico, en el se encontraba _Helheim_ Orco Gigante que expulsaba gases Tóxicos por sus poros, era totalmente imposible acercarse a él, ya que el Toxico podía destrozar el mismo Hierro pues tendría que usar golpes de larga distancia, **

**Esquivando sus golpes y evitando el Toxico me percate que podría utilizar los cadáveres de aquellos muertos en combate para golpearle, pues tuve suerte pues uno poseía una Lanza que la pude usar para lanzarla y clavársela una vez penetrada la Lanza el mismo Toxico que el Proyectaba a fuera le fue contaminada su herida haciendo que este muera por su propio toxico.**

**La tercera Bestia maldita fue el Dragón _Ragnak_ también llamada la Muerte Voladora esta criatura alada ataca desde el cielo con sus enormes alas, esta bestia Creaba vapor que Imposibilitaba poderlo verlo ni escucharlo, **

**Esta criatura me golpeaba una y otra vez sin poder yo responder a sus ataques, solo entonces la bestia me atravesó con sus Garras, pero él a cambio cometió un grandisimo error pues ya mi espada estaba lo suficiente cerca para decapitarle.**

**Caí al suelo me retorcí de dolor y mis ojos se cerraron en descanso….**

**"Felicidades tuviste a una hermosa potrilla", "Reddish, Reddish ¿Dónde estas?"**

**¿¡Muerto!?, un sueño triste la presencia de una criatura que acababa de Nacer del vientre de una Madre, una vida que me estaba esperando y de la cual no estaría allí. Rendirse al destino, sufrir el sendero de los caídos la resignación de fracasar, el pesar de una promesa incumplida, mi mente no podía soporta la carga pues de ella me tendría que librar para encontrar el sendero.**

**Me puse en Pie y mi cuerpo transformado en un Gallu, lleno de dolor y rencor, Entro en el ultimo cuarto donde el Titán _Surtur_, Devorador de almas y Dios de la Aflicción, la Amargura y el Desconsuelo ****me estaría esperando en un Trono de Cadáveres y sangre.**

**"Tu que te convertiste en un Gallu, te estaba esperando ¿Pensastes que podrías entrar aquí y derrotarnos a todos? Insensato, ahora serás uno más de mi Trono de Muertos que como tú quisieron derrotarme y que todos cayeron ante mi poder"**

**Sin mediar palabra me lance a combatir contra ese ser Viviente, sin darme cuenta podia esquivar todos los golpes de esa gran criatura siendo así un combate reñido sin descanso ni tregua, **

**En mitad del Combate el ser Viviente me empezó a contar una Historia, al principio no quise saber nada de esa historia, pero a medida que la lucha bajaba la intensidad fue cuando me di cuenta que me quería decirme algo, pues el empezó: **

**"Hace mucho Tiempo, cuando tu mundo no era más que oscuridad una Diosa Plateada con su Pelo y sus Ojos Dorados, se presento delante mío y me pidió que dejara crear vida en uno de mis dominios, yo me negué y me ella me ataco. Combatimos al igual que tú ahora lo estas haciendo, solo que ella me desterro, pues su poder, hacia que el Espacio-Tiempo se pudiera partir en Esferas y en cada esfera seria una dimensión, ella me atrapo en esta dimensión, mientras que ella se encontraría en otra esfera vigilando las dimensiones creadas poe ella. T****ras crear su preciado Planeta de vida, la Diosa se convertiría en la Soberana de su propia creación, estaría así Siglos y Siglos y Medio Siglo, hasta que un día una criatura, se opuso a su mandato, la Diosa que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando se encerró a meditar, mientras esa criaturas contaminada de Egoísmo, contaminaría a muchas criaturas de ese mundo, así pues comenzó la Primera Guerra de los que estaban a Favor de la Diosa y los Detractores de ella, cuando la Primera Vida fue destruida la Diosa sintió un dolor en su mente, al principio no le dio importancia ya que pensaba que seria del sentimiento que estaba teniendo, pero cuando la masacre aumentaba la Diosa se empezó a volver totalmente Desquiciada, las Criadas de la Diosa intentaban detenerla pues ella se estaba golpeándose la cabeza, a medida que el Tiempo pasaba y la Guerra llegaba a su apogeo la Diosa que emanaba sangre por sus Ojos del dolor, Rompió su cornamenta y salio a Gritar que parase la Batalla, pero el Fragor de la Batalla enmudecían las palabras de la Diosa así que salto a pararla ella misma pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una estaca la golpeo matando así a la Diosa, los aldeanos al verla tirada muerta se empezaron a preguntarse ¿Qué hemos hecho?, la Enterraron en un Valle cercano y desde entonces la Vida tal y como la conocían empezó a cambiar los Ponis empezaron a envejecer, las Enfermedades aumentaban, la Peste devoraban pueblos enteros, Pero algo extraño paso, la Diosa debería estar Aquí en Niflheim tierra de los muertos que cayeron en Combate pues ¿donde esta, La susodicha?, se que sigue Viva que se esta burlando de mí, puedo sentir que su Poder a descendido y que se oculta en con una mascara entre los Vivos. Es por eso que te necesito vivo, necesito que encuentres a la diosa y que la digas que algún día regresare a derrotarla"**

**Con estas Palabras en Titán _Surtur_ me envío a Equestria por la Esfera que fue creada como Espíritu ni vivo ni muerto lamentando el no haberle podido derrotar y vagando por el mundo sin pena ni gloria buscando a la Diosa Perdida y olvidando quien un día fui. **

**Desde entonces las Historias de los aldeanos relataban:**

**"_En lo mas profundo del silencio los gritos de un alma cautivada, ataca en aquellos que se perdía y en los campos el rechinar de las hojas que movía, gélido grito del que una vez vivió y de la cual nunca regresara es la Historia de aquel que con fuego es su Mirada y perdido su Alma estará pues busca como lobo a su presa encontrar ó Scared el Desdichoso pues ni tumba ni lecho tu tendrás ni un buen hijo que tenga en donde llorar_" **

**Se convirtió en una Leyenda para asustar a los más pequeños potrillos de no salir de casa en las noches más frías y oscuras del invierno…**

**Pasaron varios años… **

**Twilight Sparkle una jovencita estudiante de Celestia fue a Ponyville para conseguir la magia de la amistad, ella y sus Amigas derrotaron a Nightmare moon.**

**Cuando amaneció yo regrese a ser de carne y Hueso otra vez, desapareciendo así mi maldición.**

**Pasaron desde entonces muchísimos años hasta que volví a Recuperar mi Juicio y recordar quien era pero no me digáis donde estaba porque no tenia ni idea, mi uniforme había cambiado a un color Negro hasta el casco era totalmente diferente, si saber donde me encontraba fui andando hasta llegar a la Ciudad de Tall Tale donde cogí el Tren que me llevaría a Canterlot y hacer trasbordo a Ponyville... **


End file.
